Nights Of an Eclipse
by XBellaAndEdwardFanX
Summary: On an evening at Cross Academy Two new girls show up to join the Displinary Committie. Are they Humans or vampires? Who are they is the queston.Will this unsettle the peace at Cross Academy?   Hope Its a good summary! Come check it out.Give feedback plz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys its been a while since I put a fanfiction up. Missed you guys. But guess what? I'm back with new fanfictions. My 1**__**st**__** Vamp Knight Fanfic. Comment. Tell me what you think. Thanks. **____** I and my Bff are doing this together. So The Sasha View is her View. Enjoy! Comment and rate! **___

**Sasha's View**

I was sitting in a car with my sister Crystal. We were on our way to a new school. Ugh… I hate school. I'm pretty sure school hates me too. The car stopped and we got out of the car. The school was like a big castle and it was dark out. (It was about 7:45pm.) "Ok... We have to go to the headmaster's office." Crystal said as we walked in the school. As we were walking there were two guys in white uniforms walking towards us as we entered. "The one with brown hair is kind of cute." My sister said. I looked back to and said "No way." Then we both laughed.

"You two must be Crystal and Sasha Starfire, I am Kaname and this is Akaski." Kaname said. I noticed Crystal's eyes had this glem in her eyes… She likes him.

"Yea." I said. Then I noticed Kaname was checking my sister out. "Welcome and come this way please." Said Akaski; we nodded and followed them to the office. I wonder why the other vampires but Kaname know that were half vampires.

"Well this is it. See you girls around." Akaski said as we went inside the office.

…

" Ah Zero, Yuki, this Crystal and Sasha. They are now part of the Disciplinary Committee… Yuki I need to speak to three of them alone if you don't mind." The headmaster said. This girl Yuki girl didn't look happy about it. Then I looked at this boy named Zero. I think my heart skipped a heartbeat. He was so handsome! And HOTT! She walked out of the room with her head down.

" Zero I would like to tell you that Sasha, and Crystal are half blood vampires like you. There family was killed by Vampires just like yours were." Headmaster Cross explained.

"What do we have to do?" I asked not wanting to talk about that night ten years ago. "Play body guards for those monsters in human forms." Zero said after a minute of silence.

"Whar? No way! I hate VAMPIRES! There is no way I'm going To do that!" I almost yelled.

" Relax sis. I think vampires are ok. I mean we need to let go of the past." I heard my sister say. Of course she believes in that because she hasn't accepted it yet.

"You didn't see it… You didn't see our family got killed… You didn't see me get bit, when I saw you get bit." I said with ice in my voice. Zero looked at me. " Come on. I'll show you what to do once the headmaster has given you a rose. I'll teach you how to use it against those monsters in human forms. But only when they get out of line." He told me. I just nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Continuation of Sasha's View! Enjoy! Please comment, rate? Give me some feedback. **___

**Sasha's View: ****Continued….**

The headmaster gave Crystal a dagger and I a bladed hand fan. Soon after that we meet up with Yuki. "How about we go in pairs for now on. It could be fun." Yuki said and Crystal of course agreed with the idea. "So Sasha and I every other day and Crystal and you every other day. Then me and you every other day." Yuki told Zero. He shook his head. " No… Me and Sasha every day and you with Crystal." He told her dragging me with him.

"What was that about?" I asked him then he stopped. "I won't partner up with a half blood that thinks the past can be "Let go" or if she believes in anything like that for that matter." He said. I laughed and said "Here I think we were gonna be friends." He looked up into my eyes and said, "We are friends that's why I want you to meet someone." Then he came closer to me. " But just so you know, she doesn't like people." I don't get it. Why is he telling me this? He takes my breathe way so I just nodded.

We walked until we came up to the stables. "This is it." He told me before we went in. In the first stall was a beautiful white horse. I walked up to her and started to pet her. It seemed like she liked me petting her. "Wow. She likes you. Usually she only lets me pet her." He said a little taken back. "Really? But she's so sweet." I said in disbelief.

"Well it may be it's because we're kinda the same." He said. I didn't notice he was so close to me. I held my breathe and my heart was beating really fast for some odd reason. I looked up smiling at him. Then out of no where he hugged me. I hugged him back. "I know it seems odd but you're my favorite person now." He whispered to me and I blushed a little. "Yea same here." I whispered back.

" So what's your favorite chocolate?" He asked. Whoa! That was totally random. "White chocolate or Milk chocolate. You?" I asked at the end. "Milk chocolate." He said to me then we let go of each other just in time because I could hear someone coming our way.

When they came into view they had night class uniforms. "Oh look Zero has a new play mate." One of them said and then were gone within a blink of an eye.

**Two days later:**

When I woke up from a little nap I saw Zero glaring at some boys. When it was time for the switch over all those girls yelling were driving me crazy. I wonder if Zero will like home made chocolate I made for him. Sadly Zero ended up catching this girl in his harms. I wanted to rip her head off… But I never been interested in a guy like Zero before.

Kaname stopped and walked to Zero at the same time I did. My sister was with him as well... "How are you all feeling? You take care." Ugh! I have no clue why my sister likes that jerk. Zero now looked severely pissed off.

**Later that night:**

I was walking because I had that dream again. But out of no where I started to have a blood attack. I fell and for some reason Zero was having one at the same time as well. " Running way from it won't make it any better. I don't know why you push yourselves to the limit like this." Headmaster Cross said. Wait! When did he get here? o_o " SHUT UP!" Zero yelled at him profoundly in pain. " Zero!" I said getting closer to him.

**Next Day:**

Zero came up to me during the switch over and said " I got you this for Santacokaloto day." He said handing me a big box of chocolate and a huge horse stuffed animal. I hugged him. "Oh... Zero thank you. That was really sweet of you. Here I made this for you. There shaped in horses." I told him as I gave them to him. He hugged me back with a smile.

Then I saw Kaname and my sister giving each other gifts and Yuki gave him one as well. Suddenly when my sister glared at us… What's up with her?

"HEY GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW!" Zero yelled at the girls but mostly the girls looking at us.. They all ran off.. I giggled into his shoulder.

Kaname walked past us but then stopped an said to us, "You two look together, you should go out." Then he walked off. I have to admit that I have strong feelings about Zero. Zero muttered something that I couldn't hear. After that he dragged me to stable. He was about to have another blood attack.

Once we got to the stable Zero was giving a hard time. The blood attack was worse. I looked at him and sighed. I was going to let him drink my blood. I felt his fangs puncture my neck and let him drink my blood. It was fine. He would do the same for me. I'm willing to help. I don't care what others think.

Two hours later…..

" I'm so sorry Sasha. I didn't mean to… I understand if you hate me." Zero said while we were walking to my room. I had to go to the bathroom on the way and clean my neck up. But I'm perfectly fine. I enjoyed it. . I smiled. " Don't worry about it." I told him once we were at my dorms door.

We gave each other hugs and I went in my room….

I just didn't know who was in my room when I entered…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sashas View: Continued**

"Crystal? What you doing here?" I asked surprised. Crystal looked at me with her aqua colored eyes. She's been crying. Ohhh no. Someone hurt her. "Why have you been crying? What is it?" I asked being overprotective. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Oh… I don't know. Maybe your stupid ass boyfriend and you?" She said with ice in her voice. Why is she being so cold towards me? " What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked pissed now. " Your always with him. That Zero guy. You even gave each other gifts." She said as I hugged my horse. That Zero gave me. She on with, " He's a jerk and he's mean to me and everyone but unlike you, your friends with the dumbass. I HATE HIM!"

That's When I snapped. " You ditched me for Yuki and Kaname. You like him and he's a pure blood. You know how I feel about PUREBLOODS the most! Me and Zero are more than just friends now…" And with that said We didn't talk. She left. I ate my chocolate and went to sleep.

**Hope you guys like it! Feedback please! I love to see what you guys think of it. **


End file.
